Downhole tools and completion strings may use isolation devices and/or pressure barriers such as packers and others for isolating one zone from another or for isolating a plurality of zones. Some isolation tools are designed to maintain a pressure differential in one direction only, which may be referred to as unidirectional pressure barrier tools and/or unidirectional isolation tools. Other isolation tools are designed to maintain a pressure differential in both directions, which may be referred to as dual directional pressure barrier tools and/or dual directional isolation tools. Pressure on seals may be exerted by reservoir pressures, by pressure applied from the surface into an annulus, and by other pressure sources. Pressure may be exerted by liquids and/or gases. Some isolation devices and/or pressure barrier tools are designed to be deployed, to seal, to unseal, and to be retrieved from the wellbore, which may be referred to as retrievable tools.